Meant To Be
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Wonder Academy is holding a very special event today! It's the Valentines Festival that everyone has been looking forward to! Even those who don't have their special someone! It's going to be like the Sports Festival! But this time with your special someone! So, are you coming with your Special Someone too? F X S


_Wonder Academy is holding a very special event today! It's the Valentines Festival that everyone has been looking forward to! Even those who don't have their special someone! It's going to be like the Sports Festival! But this time with your special someone! So, are you coming with your Special Someone too?_

* * *

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."  
__― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

_**Hime Residence~**_

It was such a beautiful and calm moring. The birds chirping, the sun rising and our princess snoring.

Our dear Princess Fine is as always, sleeping. Maybe she was tired? Maybe she ate too much? Or maybe she doesn't want to wake up. Or all of the mentioned. Either way, she has to get up.

But seeing how the situation is now, she will hardly get up.

" FINE-SAMA WAKE UP!"

Seems like that was spoken too soon.

Swinging the door open and looking like a wild beast. Camelotte burst inside and yanked away Fine's comfy blankets. " Princess wake up!" she yelled. But the princess was still snoring. Rolling her eyes, Camelotte leaned forward into Fine's ear. " There's no more food," she whispered.

In an instant, Fine's eyelids opened and her eyes widened. She sat straight up and stared Camelotte dead in the eye. " Please tell me that was a joke," she whispered with pleading eyes.

" That was a joke-"

" Auughh! Camelotte stop making jokes about food! It's not funny!" Fine whined. She tried taking back her blankets, that were still on the bed. But the old lady pulled them off the bed, " Fine-same, you have to go to school!"

" But Camelotte!" Fine whined," Today is a saturday! There is no school!"

" It's the 14th of February, Princess!" Camelotte whined back. Irritating Fine by mimicking her. " I know that! Don't remind me of this **stupid** day!" she growled at her older maid.

" Yess! But today is also the Festival, remember?"

There was a sudden pause, Fine turned her head to the old lady. And stared at her with a raised eye brow, " What."

" Today is the Valentines Festival, you have been waiting for all year. Princess."

Then everything happened in a blur.

Fine jumped out of bed, " Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom. Taking her clothes with her. Meanwhile, Camellote sighed. " That's what I was trying to do, your majesty."

And in no-time at all, Fine has all ready. She just had finished breakfast with her family. Who all just stared at her like she was some kind of beast. " What are you all staring at?" Fine glared at them. Did I tell you that Fine is not a morning person?

" Are you alright, Fine? And why are you dressed up like that?" Rein- her twin sister- asked. " Rein, don't you remember? Today is the Valentines Festival, aren't you going to participate?"

She shook her head, " No. Later this evening I won't be here, I have a special meeting with someone."

Rein had a faint blush on her cheek, that was a great hint. Fine immediatly thought of that someone of Rein. And her motivation, that she had after she realized today was the Festival. Vanished.

" Oh, good luck then. Rein," Fine said. Giving her twin the best fake smile she could give. Rein giggled, " Thank you Fine!"

Sometimes, Fine was so glad that Rein was slow on realizing things. After she was done, she bid goodbye to her family. " Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Rein! I'll come back before 7 PM!" she yelled as she took the bus to school.

* * *

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
__― Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

**School~ 7.30 AM**

At school, Fine got joined by Lione, Altezza and Sophie. Two out of the three are her best friends, the other being one of Rein's best friends.

" Hi guys!" Fine greeted them. Lione waved at her, " Hi Fine! It's kind of weird seeing everyone here in school, on a saturday. Without their uniforms." Lione said as she looked around at the other students. Sophie and Altezza nodded at what she said.

" I know right? But today is also a special day! It's going to be so much fun!" Sophie squealed with excitement, Lione joined in.

Altezza rolled her eyes at those two and turned her attentiont to Fine. " So, where's Rein?"

" Rein doesn't want to participate in this. And she apparently had other plans this evening."

" Other plans?" Altezza questioned. Fine nodded, " She's meeting up with her Special Someone."

" Special- Special someone?" the blonde girl widened her eyes. As if she just heard the biggest gossip of the century. Fine raised the tip of her eye brow, " What's up with that look?"

" But- but Onii-chan didn't say anything about meeting up with someone this evening!" she said with disbelief. Her expression changed into a scowl, " If I find out that he's lyin'. But Onii-chan never lies."

Fine half heartedly smiled, she knew exactly how Altezza feels. She has been trying to set her brother up with Rein. The absolute dream girl of everyone guy in school. So hearing this, must be a shock to her. " I can't believe it," she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Lione are done with their excitement. " So Fine, do you know about today's shedule?" Sophie asked with a cheeky smile, clearly excited for today's event. Fine shook her head with a smile, " No, but I do want to know."

Lione gave Fine a paper, that she pulled out of nowhere. " These are the events that are going to be today! First is the **Love** **Games. T**hen there is the **Confessions Exchange** with the **Match Up** and the finale: **The Dance****!**" Lione gleefully said.

Fine nodded, " So what's the Match Up thing? What is it about?"

Sophie and Lione shared a knowing look, " Ooohh~ you'll see!"

A sudden shiver went down Fine's spine, " O-okay then."

_**" May all students go to the backyard, please. I repeat, may all students go to the backyard, please.**_"

" Well, that's our que to leave! The Valentines Festival is finally beginning!" Lione squaled as she ran down the hall in full speed! " See ya later, Fine!" Sophie waved and followed Lione.

Altezza followed behind them, still muttering words that she couldn't translate. And last, Fine went to the backyard aswell.

* * *

_"My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away." _  
_― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

* * *

**Love Games!**

" Welcome to the **Love Games**! Where you play games with the one you love! Be it your Special Someone or your best friend! Here you can play, play, play until the end! Or untill we announce that the time's up!" the announcer or the talkative Raku said.

But what he said was true, currenlty there are game stands all over the place. Be it shooting with a NOT real gun, throwing balls or basketballs, you name it! You can find everything here!

Not long after Raku announced that, everyone was all over the place. The students' their parents. And people who just heard about the Valentines Festival were here. Well, this is the only part where they are still allowed here. Fine looked around for her friends, but couldn't see them at all.

She wandered off on her own, passing by the stands one by one. Until she bumped into someone, " I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was g-"

The voice held his breath and stopped talking, Fine looked up. To see who she collided with.

And it was Bright. Altezza's brother.

" Fine? Hey, I haven't seen you in a while now. I was thinking that you were avoiding me lately." Bright said with his charming smile. Fine fake smiled, " How could I be avoiding? I'm sorry, I was busy with a lot of stuff."

Bright nodded, he didn't even notice that it was a fake smile. " Hey, how about we play some games? My treat."

" Err, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to pla-"

" I'll buy everything you want," he interupted with a sly smile. He knew how to convice Fine, actually everyone knows how. Fine bit her lip as she glanced at him and the stands around them.

" Okay," she gave in.

For the whole time, Fine and Bright played by the stands. One after the other. By each game, Fine won. But Bright didn't mind it, because Fine had a lot of fun.

By the last minute of the **Love Games**, Fine had a dozen of stuffed animals and plushies. She loved them, she even gave half of them to Bright. he gladly accepted them.

Soon the bell rung. Followed by yet an other announcement from Raku, " That's it folks! **The Love Games** have ended, we hope you had a lot of fun today! And we hope to see you next year again!"

The people then one by one left the school. The only people who are still here are the teachers and the students. Raku was still the announcer. " Now that all those people left, we are alone with our students! Well, the **Confessions Exchange** will take place soon! Untill then you can roam around the school where the café are set up!"

And as he said, the students dispersed and went off on their own.

Fine caught up with her friends, they went to their own class' café. It was a maid café, fortunuatly. " So where did you ran off to, Fine?" Sophie asked. The four of them were at the maid café in their class, Sophie sat opposite of Fine. Altezza next to Sophie and opposite of Lione.

" I was walking around the stands, just looking. Untill I bumped into Bright and we played the games together," Fine said casually. Although, Altezza looked like she had killed Fine a milion times. It made her, and the others uncomfortable.

" So, nothing happened between you two, right?" Altezza asked. Fine assured her, " Altezza, nothing happened beetween me and Bright. We're just friends."

" Same thing that Rein said when she was with _him_," Altezza rolled her eyes. That sentence hurt Fine's feelings. When he was mentioned.

You might know who that 'he' is, right? Well, it's Shade Mûn. He was Fine and Bright's best friend in middle school. That was untill Rein finally transferred to their school. Everything changed then. Both of the guys tried to catch Rein's attention, but failed everytime.

Fine felt alone, cast aside. It's as if Rein took her place instead.

Before Rein transferred, Fine was the popular one. The one everyone looked up to. She had good grades, incredible at sports and stunning beautiful. But all that changed when she transferred, little-miss-perfect, the dream girl. Rein was always favorited at home and now also at school.

That what the Hime twins all was about, it was always Rein and Fine. Rein this, Rein that. Always.

At first, Fine didn't mind it. But over the years, she realized, that no one actually cared for her. Expect her two best friends. She was extremely happy that Sophie and Lione didn't turn against Fine. Unlike her other 'Friends' did.

And Shade? He was Fine's first crush, first love you might call it. But the thing is, Fine didn't tell anyone at all. No one knew about this secret. But she did kept throwing hints every now and then, but that guy never noticed. He only saw Rein in his eyes, Rein would never leave his gaze. And that's what made Fine jealouse of her own twin sister.

The look of the guy she likes, is on her own twin sister.

But Fine shook that thought away, that was all in the past now. She has moved on, there's no going back to have feelings for him again. She didn't even talk to Shade in the past few years now! Well, he didn't bother staying in contact with her either! Or even say hello at school! Their in the same year and building, yet they never cross paths!

What's up with that?!

" Fine?"

" Fine. You still there?"

The sound of her friends calling her name, shook Fine out of her thoughts. She looked up at them, " You alright, Fine?"

" You've been staring at you coke for the last few minutes." Lione said, " Is something bothering you?"

" Er, no. Why would you say that? I'm totally Fine, that's my name after all," Fine laughed it off. But her friends shared a worried look, but didn't ask more about it. After the girls were done, they stood in front of their class.

Altezza finally talked again and apologized to Fine for mentioning him. " Sorry Fine, I didn't mean to upset you with what I said."

" That alright, Altezza. You didn't mean to-"

Then something unexpected happened! Someone in a bunny mask suddenly covered Fine in a large sack! " Wha! What the hell?!" she screamed! " Fine!" her friends yelled!

The person that carried Fine to the backyard! Where a lot of the students have gathered!

* * *

_"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell." _  
_― Joan Crawford_

* * *

**F I N E**

What is this?! I'm in a large sack, being carried somewhere! Wait, where the hell am I going? Aaahhh, it's probably going to be about the Match Up. Is this also on the plan? Kidnapping me and taking me on stage or something?

I sure hope not.

A long time passed by and finally it feels like the person who carried me slowed down. He put me down on the ground. And then his voice boomed through the speakers, " Ladies and gentlemen! I present you! Two random students that are going to confess who they actually like!"

Oh no. Please don't make me do this, why does it have to be me! " Now, the first person is.. Shade Mûn! Welcome on stage Shade!"

Out of all the people in this school, it just had to be him! Why him? Why him out of all these people?! Noo.. I can't do this.

" And the lovely, one and only, soccer princess! Fine Hime!" right after he announced that. I felt the weight on my head being lifted and I could see again. And I saw everyone that goes to this school, even the teachers. They clapped for us.

Raku caughed, " Now. Let's begin our **Confessions Exchange**! Please begin, Shade." He gestured to Shade, waiting for his confession. Shade steped forward and took the microphone from Raku's hands. Maybe it was just my imagination but I thought that he looked at me, for just a second.

" There's a girl I like. She goes to this school, I've loved her for more then 2 years now."

2 years ago? Rein transferred here 4 years ago.

" I've actually known her longer then that, but it's just that two years ago. I finally realized that I liked her, a lot. She has the loveliest smile I have seen. The most beautiful heart and mind. And she's stunningly beautiful," he said that with a smile.

After his confession, the crowd cheered and whislted. " So can we now who this stunning girl is?"

I know who she is. The girl he's talking about. It's obviously Rein.

Shade chuckled, " Nope, but you'll know soon enough," he said with a wink. The girsl cheered! He then turned to me, it made me jump in surprise. He smiled a little and tossed the microphone at me, I catched it just in time. " Your turn now, Fine." Is what he said.

The cheers died down and now all eyes are on me. I hate being in the spotlight. I held the microphone close to my lips. " I-I used to like a guy, who's attending this school."

I heard gasps all around and whispers like: " Fine-sama liked someone?"

" How come we didn't notice that?!"

" I didn't tell someone because there was no way that that guy could like me."

" Why not?" I heard Raku ask behind me. ".. Because he already liked someone else."

" He was a good friend of mine, he and an other friend were always together. We did everything together, that was untill that person transferred here. It wasn't her intention but it felt like she took my place. She then became friends with the two of them. After she transferred, I was completely cast aside by everyone. Everyone expect my two real best friends, Lione and Sophie."

" So what happened then? Do you still like him now?"

" Do I still like him?" I repeated his stupid question with a wicked smile. " No, I don't. He already has his Special Someone. There's no need for me to still fight for a love that's already hopeless."

" But there's no rules in love!" Raku interjected. " Even if someone said that 'All Is Fair In Love And War', it doesn't count for me. Because if I did, everyone would hate me and I'd betray that person's trust."

" Who is that person? And the one you liked?" Raku asked. I inhaled deeply before I stared at the crowd in front of me. " Rein Hime is that person who unintenionally took my place. And.."

I paused before I said his name, " Shade Mûn was the person I used to like. That's all, goodbye."

I quickly said and ran off stage! I just ran and ran! I didn't care that Shade or Raku called me. I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from everyone!

And when I finally felt tired of running, I was at the rooftop of the school. This used to be the place where Shade, Bright and I would eat lunch. But when Rein transferred, she didn't like going to the rooftop where it's windy. So they ate in the classroom instead.

Since that day, I always come here with Lione and Sophie. My real best friends.

* * *

_"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." _  
_― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Airman's Odyssey_

* * *

I laid down on one of the benches. All of this was just too much to handle. Shade talking about Rein. And me confessing everything that I have felt and thought of everything! Too much for me to bear.

My eyelids felt heavy and I closed my eyes. But that little nap didn't last long, the door that lead to the roof opened. But I didn't dare to see it who it is. I just stayed still with my eyes shut.

The person approached me with slow steps and then he stood right besides me. Staring at me, probably. I heard them murmmer something, but I didn't understand it at all. The person then went away and soon I heard the door shut close.

I opened my eyes right after I heard the door closing. My heart was beating fast! Who was that and What did that person say?!

" May Fine Hime go back to the backyard please. I repeat, may Fine Hime go back to the backyard please."

That Raku is so annoying, geez! But I stood up from my trusted place and here I am, again! In the backyard, hunders of eyes on me! Did I alrady mention that I hated being in the spotlight?

" Thank you for coming here again, Fine. Now it's time for that special time! It's **Match Up** time! In this event there will be two people that are possibly in love with each other here on stage! And we will try to match them up! Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered! " Well then, bring in our lovey-dovey people!" right after he said that, two guys appeared form behind the curtains. Guiding a blindfolded girl with headphones on stage. And two other guys came, they carried a blindfolded guy with headphones. Thought, that girl and boy do look very similar to someone I know.

She had blonde curly hair and he had brown hair... Blonde, curly.. Altezza! Then the guy must be... Auler! Oh my gosh! I knew those two had a crush on each other! And no one believed me!

" Here they are. Guys, you can take of their headphones." the guys did as they were told. They took of their headphones, " You can unfold your blindfolds now."

Altezza and Auler took of their blindfolds and stared wide eyes at the crowd. And the bystanders gasped because of the two of them! Confused of the surprised looks. They turned their gaze to their left/right side. And both of their eyes widened! And they started blushing like crazy!

" Oh, it looks like everyone was right! These two **do **have a crush on each other!" Raku announced. Altezza's face is even brighter then my hair! " Raku! You shut your mouth, I do not like Auler in that way!"

" Then why is your face so red as an apple?" Raku said with a sly smile. Altezza growled and hid her face behind her hair. Meanwhilep Auler was standing there with a flustered face.

" Say Auler, is it true that you have a crush on Altezza here?" Raku asked him. He looked up at him and then at Altezza, he started blushing even more! " I guess that answers my question... Now that these two found each other, we'll leave then up for a date!"

" What?!" Altezza squeaked at him! Raku nodded, " Yup! We'll give you two tickets for the amusement park in Heavenly Star! Have fun you two!"

He gave the both of them a ticket and pushed them of stage. Some people guided them to a car and they went off. To the amusement park. Everyone waved them off before they went to the car.

Raku turned back to the crowd, " Our next couple is..."

This event went on for quiet a while, 3 more couples were made untill finally the **Match Up** ended. For a second there, I thought that I was going to be involved in this. Thank god I wasn't.

" And that is another yet adorable couple made! Making this the end of our **Match Up**! Have you already confessed your love to that person yet? If you didn't, then you should do it now! Or confess at the **Dance**, our finale for today! So don't miss out!" Raku announced before getting off the stage.

But then he ran back up again, " Oh! Almost forgot! You all have a dress up nicely for the **Dance**! Don't worry, we have a lot of dress and tuxedos in school! So don't worry about what to wear! Well then, the **Dance **will take place in about 2 hours!"

After that, I went off to search for Lione and Sophie.

But somehow, I ended up back on the rooftop. I guess this really is my special place, huh? I was just in front of the door that lead to the roof, I opened it. At right there, I saw a familiar silhouhette. Of someone that I used to know.

* * *

_"What's meant to be will always find a way" _  
_― Trisha Yearwood_

* * *

Shade.

He's there. Why is he in such a place? I thought that he stopped going here ever since Rein transferred! He doesn't have any reason to be here at all, so why... Then why he here?

I closed the door slowly behind me, trying to not make any sound. Then I approached him from behind, with slow steps. My heart fastened by every step I take. It gets difficult to breath afterr every step I come closer.

Untill finally, I couldn't take any steps anymore. Not because I became out of breath or that my heart feels like hurting. But because he turned his head, my way.

I freezed. My heart couldn't stop beating, but right now, it feels like it's going to explode! My face feels hot, like I'm on fire! Why? Why am I feeling like this?! Didn't I push away those feelings a long time ago?!

" ...Fine?" his voice brought me back on earth. And made my heart finally stop beating. He's looking at me now, " What are you doing up here?" he questioned.

I straightened my position and tried to make a serious face. But, " I-I c-could ask you the s-same thing." I stuttered. " A-anyway, I was just trying to find my friends. I thought that they might be up here, but I found.. you."

" You don't sound excited."

" That's because I am not excited," I don't even know where I have found my voice. Even Shade was surprised by my bold answer. " Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, " I don't know. I was sort of looking forward to this, but now, I think it's kind of boring. This day, Valentine's day really is just like any other day."

I said to him. Huh? When did I stand right next to Shade? Looking at the view from bellow.

" Really?" he said, " I think it's a special day."

_Well, that's no a surprise._

" Because today I am finally going to tell the girl of my dreams that I like her."

_I know that already. You didn't have to remind me of it._

**" The Dance will start now. I repeat, the dance will start now. May all students go to the backyard, please. May all students go to the backyard, please."**

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _  
_― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

* * *

" The dance is starting soon. You should tell her before it's too late," I said to him. I then turned my back at him and started walking away.

_It hurts.._ _Why are tears forming in my eyes? Why is this hurting me so much?..._

_Don't tell me.._

_I still have feelings for him?_

_Why?_

_Why did you have to show up now?_

_Why now?_

_Why now after so many years?_

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I walked away, but I didn't dare to wipe them away. Because he's still staring at me from behind. Tears were streaming down my face right now, but I couldn't wipe them away. I have to look strong, I don't want him to see me cry. And just right before I reached out for the handle, he called my name.

" Fine! Wait!"

I stopped and turned to him, he ran over to me. His eyes widened as he saw my tears streaming down. I covered my face as fast as I can, but it was too late. He grabbed my shoulders," Fine? Why are you crying?"

_Why? That's what I've been wondering all my life! Why didn't you talk to me the last few years? Why did you leave me hanging? Why did you act like I didn't exits at all? And you're still wonering why I'm crying!_

Suddenly I saw Shade's eyes widen. That's when I realized that I said those things outloud. I covered my mouth, " Fine.." he said and took a step closer. But I backed away from him.

_No! Why are you caring for me now? Why are you paying attention to me now?_

" Fine! Please, look at me! Look at me, Fine!" he said. But I couldn't, I can't look him in the eyes now. But Shade pulled away my hands and he put his hands on both of my cheeks. And made me look at him.

" Fine, please. Look me in the eye. Tell me, what you're really feeling."

I was looking right in his eyes, his eyes shined sincerity, honesty and worried? For all those years that I have spend with him, is that I know that when you look him in his eyes. Is the truth to what he's actually feeling.

But I started crying, because I remembered him giving those loving looks at Rein.

* * *

_"This is a good sign, having a broken heart. It means we have tried for something." _  
_― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

* * *

And that's when I put on my big mouth and screamed out what I've been feeling all this time.

" Rejected Shade! That's how I felt! When Rein transferred, I felt like my whole world just fell apart! It's like I've been neglected by everyone that was once dear to me! Do you know how it feels to be like that?! Neglected or everyone acting like you don't exits at all! It's horrible! Horrible! So why did you do that me?! My parents did gave me all the love I need and everything I could have wanted! But they always played favourites with Rein! Even my so called friends did! They went all for Rein! It was always Rein this! Rein that! Rein, Rein, Rein! I hate it! I absolutely hated it! I sometimes wished that she wasn't my sister at all, that she wasn't born! I even hated her! But I couldn't! I couldn't hate her because she's too lovable!" I screamed at him.

I was out of breath, I couldn't speak anymore. My throath hurt from screaming. Angry, sad, that's what I'm feeling right now.

But there he is, still standing tall. I couldn't even read his facial expression, he just looks so, unsurprised. He's still staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something else.

" What?" I asked him, while panting. He shook his head, " Nothing, it's just that..."

He looked straight in my eyes, " Fine, are you.. jealouse of your own sister?"

...

" Wha-what?! Of course I'm not!"

" Really? Sounds to me that you're incredibly jealouse of her."

" Wha-! H-have you been listening to me? I told you why I was angry!"

He looked at me with an rediculouse smirk, " Really? I don't remember."

" You do remember it, idiot! You just want me to say it again!"

" No, I'm serious Fine. I wasn't listening, I was thinking about _her_."

This was the last drop that made the bucket flow, he's really going to get it now. " So tell me again, what did you say?"

* * *

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever." _  
_― Alfred Tennyson_

* * *

Was he always this annoying when I first met him? " I loved you, you idiot."

" What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes, " I said, I loved you."

" Sorry, I didn't catch that. Say it again?"

I growled, " I love you, you idiot!" I screamed at him. But I soon covered my mouth! I looked at him, to see his reaction. But instead of seeing him surprised or shocked, he stood there with a smile!

" Why are you smiling?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. Instead of answering, he took a few steps closer to me. " Because, my dearest Fine. Those words were the ones I have been waiting to hear."

... Did I just hear that well? Or am I imagening things?

" What?"

He chuckled, " Fine, who did you think that the girl was?"

" uuhh.. Isn't it obvious? It's my sister, isnt' it?"

He shook his head, " Completely wrong."

" What?! But I thought you and Bright love her!"

" Correction, loved."

" Huh?"

He scratched the back of his head, " Yeah, you weren't wrong there. I did, loved Rein at the begining. But, two years after. I realized that Rein's perfect girl image is just an image, her actual personality. Does not match the one that I actually like. Because my type of girl, has the loveliest smile I have ever seen. And the most beautiful heart and mind, and she's stunning beautiful."

I didn't say anything after that, why is he telling me this? I don't even want to know who it is. " Do you know who perfectly fits this descriptioin?"

" No."

" You don't? It's someone you know very well. And it's nott Rein."

" I don't know! Why are you telling me this, Shade!?" frustrated I yelled at him! Why is he telling me these things!

" It's you."

" What?"

" The girl that I'm in love with for the last 2 years, is you, Fine. You're the one."

I, I don't believe this.

There he is, smiling like an idiot at me. And here I am, looking dumbstruck at him.

" You-! Wha-! Why-! How-!" I manged to blurt out. But I couldn't make a proper sentence. He raised his hand at him.

" Slow down there. I'll answer all of the questions now. Yes, Fine. Me, I love you, is it so hard to believe?"

_Well, considering that you have never talked to me in the last few years. And you acting like I didn't exits, it does seem really unbelievable._

" Why, you asked. It's because two years ago. This school held that event. The one about helping the poor and sick people in Sunny Kingdom and Heavenly Star. I participated in it, so did Rein. But she didn't do it that long. But you, you held on from the beginning to the end of the event. I admired that, a lot. Especially because my mother was one of those sick people. "

_His mother?_

* * *

_A lady with beauitful dark blue hair was lying in the hospital bed. She is one of the people that I will be helping today, I sat besides her bed. She was sleeping soundly.__According to the nurses it's supposed to be lunch, but I don't want to wake her up. So I should let her sleep._

_After some time, my eyelids felt heavy and I closed my eyes. __I don't know how long that I have slept, but I felt like someone's looking at me. When I opened my eyes and looked up , I saw the beautiful lady staring at me with a gentle smile._

_" Hi there, sleepy head," she giggled at me. Oh my god, this is embaressing! My face must be red! " I-i'm sorry ! I fell asleep!"_

_" Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's really nice to see that someone was watching over me, I appreciate that."_

_After that embaressing moment, I spent the whole afternoon with miss Mûn. I learened that her son is attending the same school as me. And that he's the same age as me. __But never have I thought that she really was the mother of Shade. I just thought that the name Mûn was very common._

* * *

"She told me that she had met an angel with red hair and the loveliest smile. That was the first time that I have seen her smile ever since she came in the hospital. After that day, my eyes have Always been following you. But my feet wouldn't move or walk, everytime that I see you. I just freeze."

_That's exactly how I feel when I look at you._

" I Always thought that I saw you as a little sister, a really good friend."

_Ouch. That hurt a little._

" But after that day. I couldn't shake off my mother's smile when she thought about you. I wondered what your smile looked like, I mean, I have always seen you smile. But I haven't seen it in a long time.. I was so curious that I even asked one of your friends for a picture."

He did? He did all that just to see my smile? He suddenly blushed! But then showed me a smile, I have never seen on his face. " That's the smile I've been wanting to see all this time."_  
_

Smile?

Oh! I'm smiling, I wasn't aware of that! I guess him saying those cheesy lines did make me smile. Before I said anything else to him, he was suddenly in front of me! " Hey Fine..."

He said as he put a hand on my cheek. " Yeah?"

" I want to apologize to you. For leaving you hanging and not talking to you in a long time," he leaned closer to me. " How?" I breathed out. His mouth was just a few inches away from, I could feel his breath. But the only thing that I could see, are his beautiful deep blue eyes. The ones that I fell in love with first when I met him.

Love, is all I see. " Like this."

And finally, he put his lips on mine. The kiss' sweet and gentle, I wrapped my arms around his neck. And I felt his hands on my sides. Suddenly I felt something touch my tongue, I widened my eyes. Shade was so rough! His tongue began to explore my mouth and soon I found myself doing the same thing. I become out of breath soon and so did he.

We broke the kiss, panting.

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick_

_designed by nature to stop speech _

__when words become superfluous.__

* * *

" Wow." We said in sync. I giggled and he chuckled. That was my first kiss. My very very first kiss and it was with Shade! My crush since forever ago! Is this for reall?! You're not kidding me right! Someone pinch me!

Shade caressed my cheek. His touch brought me back to reality." I'm sorry for leaving you and making you feel horrible." His eyes showed guilt, I smiled at him. And put my hand over his, " I forgive you."

...

" This means we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Shade then said all of a sudden. Great way to ruin the moment, Shade! " What?"

" Well, you confessed, I confessed. We kissed. That makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. Get it?" he said with a sly smirk. " A-and who said that I would even want to be your girlfriend?!" I said to him while blushing like crazy! I turned my back at him. I heard him laugh behind me, it made me pout.

He then wrapped his arms around me, " Okay then. How about this?"

He inhaled and exhaled before he said those heart throbbing words! " Fine, will you be girlfriend?"

I smiled, " Yes, I will."

* * *

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday." _  
_― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook _

**LATER**

" Hey Shade."

" Yeah?"

After Shade asked me to his girlfriend, the whole school cheered! Apparently they my best friends hid a camera on the rooftop and they saw all of top on the big screen. So yeah, the whole school now knows we're a couple. We eventually participated in The Dance, it was a lot of fun. Only, I wasn't dancing with Shade. Because my friend kept me away from him the whole time.

Right now Shade was walking me home, I didn't live that far away from school, anyway. We were walking hand in hand.

" Do you know who the Special Someone of Rein is?"

" Rein? I believe it's our prince charming over there, " he pointed in front of hm. I followed his finger and saw Rein... With Bright! Well, I didn't see that coming. Actually I did, but I just wanted to say that. Shade and I stopped our tracks and watched those two.

Bright gave something to Rein, to which she happily accepted. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and Bright blushed. Rein then waved him goodbye and went inside the house. And Bright went away as well.

" I saw that coming, " I heard Shade say. I looked up at him, his eyes showed a little hurt? " Do you regret loving me?" I blurted out. Oh no! Fine! Why did I say that?!

" What? Of course not! Loving you is the best thing I have ever done! It was just a little, well, weird. Seeing your best friend dating the girl you used to like. It will take some time. But-"

He gave me a wonderfull smile, " I'll get over it."

I smiled back at him.

* * *

**I know, I've been gone for a long long while. Guess you can say that I've been fixing my grammer for upcoming chapters. **

**So please don't get mad at me and here have this Special Story as an apology! **

**And let me tell you, I was blushing like crazy at the kissing part! Don't look at me like that! I was just trying things out! I have never kissed anyone okay! So don't blame me if that description was horrible! D:**

**Review and favourte, maybe?**


End file.
